


Newest Subjects

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Brainwashing, Gay, Hypnosis, Latex, Latex Transformation, M/M, Mind Control, T-Cest, Transformation, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Request from Anonymous on tumblr. ["the turtles are infected by a new kraang weapon and return to the lair for help from splinter. By the time they arrive they are already lost to the hypnosis."]





	Newest Subjects

**Author's Note:**

> I have a weakness for (forced) latex transformation and I want to do more :^)

“ _Fall back_!”

Everything went to hell too quickly; it was all too much for Leo to control. They needed to run, needed to retreat and regroup. Get help.

“To me! Guys, c'mon!” He tugs at Mikey, who’s already clarted in the–the stuff. Whatever the Kraang threw at him – his head is totally submerged in the goop and it’s spreading, coating his body. Raph and Don are no better, splotches of the stuff sticking to their skin as the run, topple over each other as they break through the dimensional portal.

Leo follows after, hosting Mikey over his shoulders as the portal vanishes and they start running – vaguely in the direction of home, because Leo’s panicking. Finding it hard to keep his cool.

Mikey’s moaning, gurgling, humping at Leo’s back, and it’s all awful and broken and muffled behind whatever that goop is that it makes Leo’s skin crawl. He doesn’t even notice – or care, when he feels some of it slip down onto his legs, or when Raph and Don groan and complain at how gross it is – just keeps running, desperate to find Splinter.

Splinter will know what to do.

The sewers are empty, which Leo is thankful for. No Kraang. No Foot. No weird horrible freaky mutant mushrooms or anything. It’s just a clear shot home, and once they get there they can fix this. Donnie has his lab and Splinter has his Ki. They’ll fix everything, and they can try again tomorrow with a better plan.

They go for five minutes nonstop – and Leo can’t help but notice how quiet it is all of a sudden. He’s ahead of the others, sprinting – and he can barely hear them. They’re not talking or - or even running anymore. Just – padding.

“MmmpH!?” He tries to turn, stumbles and trips, crashing to the ground as his face is covered completely; Mikey’s hands smooshing against his nose and mouth and eyes, blocking his sight, covering him in the thick goopy substance. Mikey collapses on top of him, and – and–

He can feel everything. Mikey’s dick, his skin, his lips – rubbery and - and alien. So wrong. Kneading his skin, rutting against him, spreading the stuff all over him as if to quicken to process. And he’s stuck, can’t do anything but struggle fruitlessly because his limb won’t listen and his head – god it – it’s so hard…to think?

It – It opens him up. Forces itself into his mouth and nose and - and his hole; squirming and reshaping, filling out into a hollow tube that leaves him gaping from both ends – and Mikey takes the opportunity to fill him up with his cock and - and f~uck. It feels…amazing?

The goop bubbles and squirms around his skin, tightening until it finally settles, and Leo can see now. See Donnie struggling with the stuff, trying to fight it as Raph fills his mouth; Raph so – so alluring wrapped in all that latex that Leo can’t help but whine and moan because – he wants to taste his cock too but he can’t speak.

He - He can’t speak… Can’t think… This is all so wrong – right? So wrong? He – Shouldn’t want this! No!

There’s a brief moment of clarity where Leo’s free, shoves Mikey off of him and - and tries to tear the stuff off of his skin, ignoring the part of his brain pining to be filled by cocks, hope bubbling in his chest when a layer of green surfaces beneath all the black–

Mikey shoves his cock into Leo’s mouth, and Leo’s so surprised that he loses focus, moans when the rubber snaps back against his skin and his mouth clamps around Mikey’s dick and - and it’s all he can taste. All he can smell other than the latex. And he’s forced to suck Mikey’s cock and it feels so - so fulfilling. So goooood.

His eyes glaze over, and he moans as his own cock throbs, just as - as Splinter comes into view.

—

It’s all Splinter can do – seeing his sons so - so destroyed, broken, manipulated – to try and rip them apart. Break the casing around their bodies. Snap them back to reality.

But it’s no good. It sticks to their skin like glue, and the look in their eyes is distressing – so vacant and lost but at the same time–

They look – happy.

And he trembles, falls to his knees and cries in anguish, as a portal opens behind them and the Kraang drag them through – watching as they disappear behind that pink veil forever, rutting into one another like - like animals.

The Kraang’s newest subjects.


End file.
